


The Game is never over

by ShereneCheri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: His Last Vow Spoilers, Not real, Other, Post-His Last Vow, random thoughts, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShereneCheri/pseuds/ShereneCheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Spoiler! Post-His last vow. Everyone, who haven't watched the final episode, shouldn't read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is never over

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Moriarty is back and eveyone is quite convinced, that he has something new in mind, to kepp our favorite Consulting detective busy.  
> Enjoy! :D

,,Did you miss me? Did you miss me?'' Over and over again in that creepy voice on every screen in the United Kingdom. He was back. And Sherlock was back. The Jet returned back to the runway and Sherlock jumped out, a grin on his face. Passing John and Mary, who were smiling in confusion and surprise. ,, _The game is on._ '', he said in his baritone voice and pulled the coat around his body, before he got in the car. John looked at Mary and then glanced at Mycroft. ,,Come on, John. We've got a case.'', Sherlock shouted from inside the car with a phone in his hands, tiping the words **'He is back'** to a almost forgotten number.

,,What...by now?'' John replied and took Marys hand. They joined Sherlock and the driver left the airport. ,,A new case. What is it about?'' John asked. ,,Finding Moriarty. Obviously.'' Sherlock looked down at his phone, he seemed nervous. ,,I got a text from Lestrade. Moriarty hid something on my laptop in 221B.'' ,,He was pretty quick, don't you think? Setting up this video, which is played all over the place and hiding something on your laptop, unnoticed by you.'', Mary pointed out. ,,Yeah.'' Sherlock said, a bit absent. The car stopped right behind Lestrade's and they got out. Lestrade awaited them in the living room. ,,We have absolutly not idea, how he get in here or how he did it. You should probably watch this.'', he said and his hand ran through his short hair. Sherlock sat down and his right index finger hesitated, floating over the play-button.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Nothing of this is for real. I don't own anything, except the idea. Sherlock and the persons belongs to BBC and Moffat and Gatiss.


End file.
